Raising Ponyboy
by Pollen972
Summary: A series of one-shots showing Darry and Sodapop having to be parents to Ponyboy. Spanking and discipline will be in this story so please don't read if that offends you.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to Darry pulling the covers off me. I make a half-assed grab for them because I'm freezing and if it's even possible I feel worse than I did before. All I want to do is sleep and I'm pissed that Darry's woken my up. I want to tell him to leave me alone and let me rest but my throat is killing me so all I manage is a pathetic sounding groan. Darry gets the gist and pats my leg sympathetically.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're burnin' up. Let's go wake your brother then we can take your temp again but I feel like a trip to the hospital could be in our future." Before I can respond he's grabbing me under my arms and lifting me onto his hip, hurrying us through to mine and Sodapop's room with one hand supporting under my butt, the other pressed against my forehead. "God you're so hot," he mutters, more to himself than to me.

"No I'm cold," I mumble, even though it hurts. His hand feels nice against my head and I lean into it, still kind of confused about what's happening. He shushes me and reaches down to shake Soda awake.

"Soda! Sodapop! Come on, you gotta get up, buddy!" Darry's whisper shouting and jiggling Soda's foot around through the comforter. Eventually Soda starts to shift, groaning in much the same way I had when Darry had woken me.

"What? What's matter?" He mumbles half into his pillow, turning his head slightly to squint at Darry and me. Seeing Darry holding me must have triggered something in him because he starts to push himself up.

"Pony's temp's gone up, I dunno by how much yet but the kid's just radiating heat. I'm gonna get the thermometer but I think we might have to take him to the hospital. Here, take him for a second." Darry unceremoniously drops me into Soda's lap and he quickly adjust himself so he's supporting my back to keep my sitting upright.

"Jesus, how is he so awake at…whatever the hell time this is?!" He grumbles and I want to agree with him but there's an ache in my chest and when I open my mouth all that comes out is a weird, croaking sound. Soda frowns and immediately brings the back of his hand to my forehead just like Darry had earlier. He recoils almost immediately, moving down to touch my cheeks then the back of my neck. "Holy crap Pone, Darry wasn't kidding! You're like a furnace! Shit you weren't this bad earlier. You feelin' worse in yourself?" I nod my head and try to swallow but it hurts too bad. I grab hold of Soda's shirt with my fist and he rubs my back comfortingly. Soda always knows what I need.

Darry comes rushing back in with the thermometer and I open my mouth without protest. I really don't want to go to the hospital but I haven't felt this unwell in a really really long time and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Darry's also bought a cold clothe with him and after slipping the thermometer into my mouth he drapes it across the back of my neck, frowning when I shiver involuntarily.

"How did he get worse so quickly?!" Soda asks, keeping his hand steadily moving up and down my back. Darry shakes his head, still frowning at me but I know it's just because he's worried. Annoyed and worried often look the same on Darry.

"I don't know but that medicine I gave him before bed clearly hasn't made a dent in it."

"Can you give him another dose?" Soda sounds anxious too and I feel bad for worrying my brothers in the middle of the night. Darry glances down at the watch he never takes off.

"Not for another couple of hours." He glances up at my face and shakes his head. "He looks really bad, Soda. We'll see what his temp is but I really think we might not have a choice but to go to the ER."

Soda curses and I guess that pretty much sums up the situation because after that they're both silent until the thermometer beeps. Darry whips it out of my mouth with lightning speed and when he reads the numbers a deep furrow appears between his eyebrows.

"Bad?" Soda asks.

"103," Darry tells him, his eyes still fixed on me. "Shit, I'm not sure what to do for the best. How do you feel, Pone? Do you wanna go to the hospital?"

"No," I croak immediately, ready to be done with all this. "I wanna sleep."

"It's no use askin' him, he wouldn't wanna go even if half his leg was hangin' off." Soda chips in, kind of joking but not really because it was true. "But seriously Dar, we got hospital money right now?"

I see Darry think on it for a second, running our family finances through his mind. "Not really," he admits after a minute and it's clear how much he hates having to make that call. Soda nods in acceptance then kisses the side of my head.

"Well that settles it then. No hospital for Feverboy here." I frown at his teasing but I'm not too mad because now hopefully I'll be allowed to go back to bed. But then Soda looks up at Darry and says, "Plan B?"

"Plan B." Darry confirms, holding his arms out for Soda to pass me over to him. "Go get the water running and we'll be there in a second. I wanna have him drink something first, liquids are meant to help."

Soda complies without comment and I'm back in Darry's arms before I know it. "What's Plan B?" I rasp but both my brothers ignore me and I have a pretty good idea anyway. I've had more than my fair share of fevers.

Darry has grabbed the glass of water from Soda's nightstand and is holding it to my lips but I'm mad at being ignored and mad at being sick and definitely not happy about what I think Plan B is going to involve. I keep my lips firmly pressed together and twist my head away as best I can.

"Stop that," Darry scolds after a minute, having had enough of my non-compliance. "I know you're not feeling good right now but we're doing all this to make you better so you're gonna quit acting out and do as you're told, you understand me? Tonight is not the time for you to test me, little boy, and I really mean that."

He's talking right into my face and it must be because I'm feeling so shitty but I feel my eyes start to well up at his scolding even though I knew it was gonna come as soon as I decided to disobey him. He puts the glass to my lips again and this time I let him give me the water, drinking the whole thing down. It makes my throat feel a little less like sandpaper and I kind of want some more. Darry sets the glass back down and looks at me with a raised eyebrow, bringing his thumb up to my face to wipe away some stray tears I guess must've leaked out.

"Hush now, you're ok. I don't like havin' to get at you when you're feelin' bad, honey, but you know better."

"I'm tired," I whine and I know I'm pouting. I must really be sick because usually Darry would shut me down quick smart if I tried that. He hates both those things.

"I know you are and you can go back to sleep real soon but we gotta get you cooled down first, kiddo." This isn't the answer I wanna hear and to my horror I feel tears spring into my eyes again. Damn, this illness was really going to town on my emotions as well as my body. I quickly duck my head into Darry's shoulder before he can see and make me try and explain why I was cryin' again. Above me I hear him sigh and he sits down on the bed, letting me curl into him just like I want to. We sit quiet and still for a moment and I let my eyes drift closed, happy that my big brother has got this covered. I'm about ready to nod off when he hollers.

"I don't hear no water runnin', Soda!" He's cupped my left ear with his hand and my right ear is smooshed against his chest but I still flinch because no one can yell as loud as my big brother.

"Hang on!" Soda calls back and a second later he's skidding into the room, a medicine bottle clutched in his hand. I close my eyes again because I love Sodapop more than anything in the world but I don't have Sodapop energy right now. Also I recognise the medicine bottle. "I think we should give him another dose. Like not a full one but maybe a half?"

I feel Darry shift under me and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's frowning again. "I dunno, Soda. That stuff's pretty strong and Mrs Whu was pretty specific when she sold it to us. Remember how she pointed at Ponyboy and said child?" I certainly remembered. We hadn't been the only people in the pharmacy and it had been kind of embarrassing.

"Yeh but that was a few months back. He's grown a little since then." Soda replied dismissively. "You said yourself the kid's dose hadn't even touched whatever's kicking Pone's ass. Half a spoonful more ain't gonna kill him."

Darry took a moment to consider before nodding his head. "Yeah ok, it's worth a try. Give it to me and go start his bath. Sit up, Ponyboy, it's not sleepy time yet." I let him jostle me upright but keep my eyes firmly closed, hoping Darry would take the hint. No such luck. "Yeh nice try, kid. I know you ain't asleep. Come on, let's go to the bathroom so I can see what the hell I'm doing. Hold this." He hands me the glass from the nightstand then we head off. I stare longingly at my bed over Darry's shoulder. I have a feeling I won't be seeing it again for a good while.

Once we get to the bathroom he sits me down on the toilet seat, taking the glass from me and turning away so he can fill it at the sink. I lean back again porcelain, which feels good against my back which is weird as I'm still freezing. I also realise that my t-shirt is damp and sticking to me uncomfortably. I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed earlier but don't have time to dwell on it as I'm feeling worse and worse, like my head's not attached to my body properly or something. That's a crappy way to explain it but it's the best I can come up with. I really just want to lie down.

"Ok take this," Darry's back standing in front of me, holding out the refilled glass of water. "I'm gonna give you your medicine and soon as you swallow it you can have some water to get rid of the taste ok?" I scowl at him because he's talking to me like I'm a little kid and that medicine is so gross tasting water isn't gonna do a damn thing. When he'd given it to me earlier he'd let me have some chocolate milk after but I guess I wasn't feeling so lousy then. Right now the thought of chocolate milk makes my stomach turn. "I know it sucks kid but it's gotta be done."

He holds the spoon up to my mouth and I pull my head back a little, recoiling from the strong medicinal smell. I swallowed audibly and wondered how much worse this situation would be if I threw up. When I didn't immediately open my mouth Darry crouches down in front of me, his face hovering just a few inches from mine. I have no choice but to meet his eye.

"Ponyboy, we literally had a conversation about this two minutes ago and I know you remember what I said. Now you're gonna open your mouth and take this medicine right now or you're gonna be one sorry little boy, ok? We ain't gonna go through this again. You do as you're told or you get your butt spanked then you do as you're told; those are your choices." I can feel myself getting teary again and try to look away but he grabs my chin to stop me. "What's it gonna be, kid?"

I swallow again then slowly open my mouth as best I can with him holding onto me. He nods his head in approval, slipping the spoon between my lips. I shudder as I take the medicine and quickly gulp some water when Darry nudges my arm. I'd forgotten I was holding the glass.

"Good boy," he praises quietly, cupping the back of my neck with his hand and gently smoothing my hair down. I like it a lot when he does that. "His bath about ready, Soda?"

"Yes Siree," Soda pipes up, having been silent throughout mine and Darry's exchange. I glance over at him and he smiles at me sympathetically. "It's ok, Pone, don't be upset. Darry's not mad at you."

I want to say something back, something like I'm not upset (even though it kind of feels like I am) or that I know Darry's not mad (although it kind of feels like he is) but Darry jumps in first.

"He knows that, Soda. He just needs to do as he's told without all the fussin' and poutin'." I frown when he says that because I don't think I do that at all but Darry ignores me and starts tugging at the bottom of my shirt. "Arms up." I lift my arms and he peels my t-shit off me, chucking it in Soda's general direction without even turning around. Darry's still got all his football skills so it hits Soda right in the stomach. "Think fast, Little Buddy!"

Darry laughs as he stands from his crouched position, reaching under my arms to bring me up with him. Soda mumbles 'asshole' under his breath and Darry laughs harder. "You know what's comin' your way next, kid! Be lucky I eased you in with his shirt!"

I don't get it until I feel his hand start to pull at the back of my underwear. He already has them half way off before I have the sense to grab his wrist. "No!" I croak, sounding young and pathetic rather than indignant and strong like I'd hoped. Once again I'm not exactly sure what's happening but I know losing my underwear is never something I'm ok with and having my butt bared by Darry usually only means one thing. "No, I'm gonna behave!"

"Yes you are," Darry agrees, pulling his wrist out of my grasp like it was nothing. He easily tugs my underwear down my legs and off my feet despite my attempts to wriggle out of his arms. He balls them up and throws them at Soda just like he'd said and this time Soda makes the catch, wrinkling his nose and quickly shoving them into the laundry hamper. "And you're gonna start by takin' your bath."

Soda must see the confused look on my face because he lets out a short laugh and moves closer to us. "He thinks you're gonna pop him, Dar! Poor kid don't know what's going on!"

I really don't get what's funny or why everyone is so insistent on having me take a bath in the middle of the night so I just cling to Darry's neck as hard as I can and hope he gets the hint. He starts to slowly rub my back but still moves us towards the tub, leaning down in an attempt to lower me into it. The way he's holding me means my feet touch the water first and I gasp. It's so cold! I immediately wrap my legs around his waist like a monkey, pulling my body as far away from the water as possible. Suddenly not getting into that bath has become really really important to me.

Darry sighs and drops his hand from my back, using it instead to work on pulling my ankles apart where I've clamped them together around his hips.

"Come on, Pone, don't make this harder than it needs to be. You just told me two seconds ago that you were gonna behave. This isn't behaving!"

"It's too cold!" I wail and I feel like I'm about to lose it, like all of a sudden everything has become too much.

"It's not too cold," Soda says gently, his patience less stretched than Darry's. He kneels down next to the bath and scoops up some water in his hand, dribbling it down my back and over my left leg. I gasp again and tighten my grip on Darry. "It just feels that way because you're so hot. You've got a really bad fever, honey, that's why we're doing this."

"No," I mumble into Darry, not really sure what specifically I'm referring to. I guess the entire situation.

"Ok, it's 3 o'clock in the damn morning, we ain't got time for this," Darry mutters and starts to lean over the tub again, this time bending at the waist so there's no way for me to avoid the water. "You're takin' this damn bath whether you like it or not!"

"Noooo!" I wail again, louder this time despite my throat. My butt hits the water first and the temperature takes my breath away. I gulp in air as my lower body is submerged, keeping my grip on Darry's neck in the hope that when he stands up again he'll take me with him. The water is so cold it feels like it's burning me, which makes no sense but that's exactly how it is.

"Shhh, Pone! It's ok, it's ok!" Soda soothes but unusually his words don't make me feel any better. Once I'm sat in the bath Darry somehow manages to duck his head out of my deathgrip and I watch in horror as he straightens up without me. He frowns at me and I can tell he is definitely not pleased which just makes me feel worse.

"Get the water on his back, Soda. Once he gets used to it a little you can have him lie down. I want his head wet." Soda nods mutely as Darry moves away, clearing picking up on his pissed off vibes too.

"It's ok, Ponyboy. You just gotta stay in here for a little bit, alright? Just until you cool off a little." He smiles at me but it's only to distract me because a second later a cascade of water hits my back and I cry out in shock. I immediately try and stand up but Soda catches me half way, pushing on my shoulders until I'm forced to sit back down. Soda's no Darry but he's still bigger and stronger than I am. "Nu-uh, kiddo. You stay put until Darry says."

His voice is firm and if I was feeling more myself I probably would've paid attention to that because Soda hardly ever got strict with me but when he did it meant I really needed to stop pushing it. But I'm not feeling myself so as soon as his hands leave my shoulders I make a second attempt at standing up. Soda's quicker this time, grabbing my biceps to hold me in place before I can even raise myself an inch. "Ponyboy!" He snaps and Darry looks over, his frown deepening. "Don't do that again!"

He's not yelling exactly but I can tell he's mad so now that's both my brothers pissed at me. I look down at the hateful cold water and try not to start bawling. More water soaks my back and I start to shiver, sniffling miserably.

"It's for your own good, Pone, I promise. Just sit still and try and calm down, huh?" Soda's voice is softer now but I still don't want to look at him so I just nod my head. He scoops more water over me, making sure every part gets wet. After a minute or so he turns away for a second, mumbling about seeing if we have a container he can use instead of his hand, and I take my chance. The sound of the water gives me away as I stand up for a third time and Soda whips back around but it's too late, I'm already up and have one foot lifted to climb out of the tub.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" Soda hollers and grabs hold of my raised foot, pushing back against it to try and force me to set it back down. Unfortunately, that tips my balance off and before I know it I'm tilting backwards, the leg that's supporting me slipping on the wet surface. I almost fall but two strong hands grab my upper arms, yanking me upright again and holding me in place. I'm relieved until I see Darry's furious face mere inches from mine. I'd forgotten he was still in the bathroom and one look is all it takes for me to know I'm in for it.

"Enough!" He bellows and I flinch back from him, shivering worse now I'm standing naked in the cold air. He lets go of my left arm so he can turn me to the side, keeping my right arm firmly in his grip. With his free hand he wallops my behind three times, punctuating each word. _"Pack. It. In."_

Darry has big hands and he spanks hard. One smack from him and my whole butt hurts. The sound echoed around the silent bathroom and being wet and cold from the bath just made it sting worse. I burst into tears when he lands smack number two and am crying properly by the time he jerks me back around to face him and Soda. "They'll be no more of this foolishness tonight. I don't know if it's because you're sick or overtired or what, but it stops right now – you hear me?! I warned you and warned you about what would happen if you carried on so now you've got it! When you're told to do something, it don't matter if you like it or not, you just do it because you're the kid and we're the adults and that how things go around here, you understand me?" I'd been nodding my head frantically from almost the minute he started shouting. Darry takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his face tiredly before fixing his eyes back on me. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Sorry!" I wail hoarsely, addressing both him and Sodapop. Tears are still streaming down my face and I know I must look pretty pathetic. "I'll be good now!" Darry nods his head and Soda takes that as his cue to grab my hand and tug me back down to sitting.

"Damn right you will! I hear one more peep out of you and you'll be over my knee quicker than you can blink. Then you'll really have something to cry about!" I nod my head again to show I'm listening and Darry keeps his gaze on me for another long minute before finally turning away. "You could've really hurt yourself just then, Ponyboy!" He moves over to the laundry hamper and starts grabbing clothes out of it, bundling them up in his arms to carry through to the washing machine. Darry gets like that when he's mad, he has to keep moving until he calms down. Our house is never so tidy as when Darry's on a tear.

Soda sighs when Darry leaves the bathroom, reaching out to wipe some of the tears off my face which is pointless as they're immediately replaced by new ones. I don't usually cry when Darry smacks me, only if it's on an already sore butt, but everything's just gotten on top of me tonight and crying seems to be the only thing I'm capable of doing right now.

"Well you really did it this time, Pone." He states with finality and I nod my head in agreement. I had pushed Darry a lot considering it was the early hours of the morning and he'd been at work since 7am. Soda scoops up some water in his hand and wipes it down my face, which actually feels nice, but I still don't quit crying. We stay in silence for a while, apart from the sound of my teeth chattering although it's definitely not as bad as when I first got in the water. I'm starting to get used to the temperature just like Darry said and after a few minutes Soda has me lie back so everything is submerged apart from my face. He frowns as tears continue to slip from my eyes and he's worked himself up by the time Darry re-enters the bathroom.

"Great job Dar, he's properly upset now. I can't get him to quit crying for nothin'. You couldn't have gone easy on the kid? He is sick you know!" Usually I like Soda defending me to Darry but tonight I feel bad for my oldest brother. He looks so tired and I had pushed him.

"I did go easy on him, Soda! I warned him a bunch of times and so did you! He's not so sick he don't know how to behave." Darry's standin' firm and I'm glad because it's true, I do know better. He looks at me when he says the last part and I bite my lip and drop my gaze guiltily.

Soda turns back to me and shakes his head in a 'well I tried' kind of way. He reaches out to wipe my face again and frowns when he feels my cheeks. "Try and quit cryin' Pone, it ain't helpin' your temperature none." I nod and sniff determinedly but I'm not really sure what I can do. I don't know why the tears keep coming. I catch Darry watchin' us in the mirror.

Ever since he popped me sittin' in the bath hasn't exactly been the most comfortable so while Soda's close to me I take the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Please can I get out now? I think I'm better."

Soda smirks and pushes my hair back but shakes his head. "Not until Darry says so, honey. He's the one with the watch." It's not the answer I want but I don't have a death wish so I just nod and go back to staring at the water. It feels like I've been sat in here forever but it's probably only been a few minutes. I'm starting to feel sleepy though, despite being so cold, and I think the second dose of medicine Darry gave me must be starting to take effect. Looking for something to distract myself I see Soda has his forearms resting on the side of the tub so his hands dangle down over the side. I take one and place it on top of my head, wanting him to rub my hair and neck in that way he does that always brings me comfort. He understands immediately and complies without question, smiling when I take his other hand and just hold it in mine. I'm still a bit teary but having my brother so close is definitely helping.

By the time Darry comes over a few minutes later my body has started to feel heavy and light at the same time in a way I recognise from taking sleeping pills for my nightmares. He stands behind Soda, looking down at us. He still looks worried and I want to tell him that I'm feeling a bit better so he shouldn't be, but my tongue seems too big for my mouth all of a sudden and the thought of trying to form words is just too much effort. Soda must sense Darry's presence because he doesn't turn around before speaking.

"He's much calmer now, Dar."

"Good," Darry replies, nodding his head. I might be calmer and feel like I could sleep straight through 'til Christmas but my brain was still clinging onto the fact that I want out of this bath. I understood that Soda wasn't the one who could get me out, no matter how much he might want to, so I leant forward so I could see past him to Darry. He must have been able to tell that the medicine had kicked just from my face because he smiles softly as soon as he catches sight of me peering at him from behind Soda. "What, kiddo?"

"Out?" Is all that I can manage in my current state. I raise my arms towards him, imploring him to lift me up from the water. Soda cracks up, which isn't really the response I was going for.

"Oh man, maybe that second dose was a mistake, Dar? Kid's out of it!" Darry just smiles again, glancing down at his watch before shaking his head.

"Oh Ponyboy, I swear you're the most stubborn kid. Not yet honey, just a little while longer. I'm following what Mom's baby book says so we need to get it right. Else we'll have gone through all this for nothin'."

I know what he means by baby book, it's the paediatric healthcare bible Mom always swore by whenever any of us got sick when we were kids, but before I can stop myself I'm mumbling "I'm not a baby."

Soda rolls his eyes and pokes me in the belly which makes me double over 'cause it tickles. "No, you're way more annoying and difficult!" He teases and I go to splash him but Darry sees what I'm planning and catches hold of my wrist before I'm able to.

"Enough! Don't go gettin' him all riled up, Pepsi. Come on, Pone, lie back a second." I don't really want to but he's pushing on my chest and even half strung-out on cold medicine I'm not crazy enough to defy Darry anymore tonight. Once I'm lying down he slips his hand to support underneath my head so it's almost like I'm floating. It feels real nice and he must know because he chuckles and massages the back of my neck softly. "That feel good?"

"Uh-huh…" I mumble and decide I'll just rest my eyes for a second. I must've dozed off because next thing I know I'm being lifted up and out of the water. Even though this is what I've been wanting ever since I got in the damn tub it feels disorientating to suddenly be stood upright and I stumble when my feet hit the floor, leaning heavily against whoever's holding me.

"It's ok, just put your feet down, honey." I recognise Soda's voice and when I open my eyes he's kneeling in front of me on the bathmat, his hands on my waist. He smiles when sees me blinking at him. "You back in the land of the living?" He teases and I nod, even though I'm really not so sure. My head feels swimmy and I wish I was still laying down.

Darry suddenly appears beside Soda, holding a towel open for me. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you dry then we can check your temperature again."

I move unsteadily over to Darry who has me bundled up in the towel quick smart. Behind me I hear the sound of Soda letting the water out of the bath. Darry starts rubbing up and down my arms to dry me off and I want to tell him I can do it myself but in my current state, I'm not sure I can. Everything sure feels weird.

It's quiet for a few minutes, my brothers both getting on with their tasks of cleaning up the bathroom and drying me off and me just standing there trying to stop feeling so floaty, so when Two-Bit's head suddenly appears round the bathroom door and says apologetically "Hey guys?" we all jump about a foot in the air, even though he didn't say it loud.

"Jesus Two-Bit! Almost gave us all a heart attack!" Soda berates, sitting down on the side of the tub and clutching his chest dramatically.

"What are you doing here?!" Darry asks, setting me back on my feet from where he'd clutched me against him at the unexpected interruption. "It's 3am!"

"Actually Dar, I think you'll find it's 3:27 am," Two-Bit starts out then must suddenly realise now is not the best time to be a smartass because he clears his throat and continues in a more serious tone. "I went a bit harder than planned last night so I crashed on the couch to sleep it off rather than head home. My mom's not too fond of me at the moment. But anyway I woke up like 15 minutes ago really needin' to hit the john but I could hear you guys were busy in here so I've just been hangin' out on the couch, waitin' for y'all to finish up and I can see y'all ain't quite there yet but I really don't think I can hold it any longer so…here I am." He spread his hands wide, looking around at us all and grinning cheesily. When his eyes settle on me his smile drops. "What's wrong with the kid? He looks weird, like a zombie or somethin'. Are his eyes always that big?"

"Use the toilet, Two-Bit." Darry says, sounding annoyed. Two-Bit didn't need to be told twice and rushed over, already unzipping his fly. "Soda can you grab the thermometer?"

Soda passes it to Darry who sticks it in my mouth and we all stand waiting and listening to Two-Bit pee.

"Jesus Two, you weren't kiddin' when you said you had to go!" Soda mutters after a few moments, sounding equal parts disgusted and impressed. "You're pissin' like a carthorse, man!"

"Yep," Two-Bit agrees proudly, looking back at Soda over his shoulder. "Just be glad I only needed to go number one!"

"Oh we're all thanking our lucky stars for that!" Darry replies sarcastically, reaching up to feel my forehead for what must be the third time since he's put the thermometer in.

"Aw man, that's better!" Two-Bit declares when he's finally done, zipping up his fly before turning round to look at us all. "Now what's the reason for this late-night Curtis gathering, huh? And what's wrong with Pones? Y'all didn't answer my question."

"He's sick," Soda replies flatly, his words coming out garbled as he was resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Guess I wasn't the only one ready for my bed.

"Yeh…" Two-Bit draws the word out, actin' like Soda's just told him the sky's blue. "But I seen the kid sick before and he weren't all freaky lookin' like he is now. What's up, Pone? Your big brothers' done somethin' mean you need to tell your old pal Two-Bit about?"

I know he's teasing me because we have an on-going joke where I'll moan to him about whatever Darry or Soda have done that day to annoy me and he'll act all sympathetic then suddenly turn around and punch me in the arm or get me in a headlock until I agree that actually my brothers aren't so bad. And I know it's just Two-Bit who I've known basically my whole life and who once let me throw up into his backpack at a school basketball game rather than be humiliated in front of all the socs. So I know it's silly but suddenly I feel really exposed and over-whelmed standing in front of him like I am. I can't speak because of the thermometer so I just clutch tighter at my towel and lean back into Darry a little. Two-Bit frowns at my reaction, in fact he even looks a little upset. He moves closer and leans down a bit so we were more at eye level.

"Seriously, you ok kiddo? You're freakin' me out a little." Darry comes to my rescue like always, draping his arm over my shoulders and across my chest, pulling me back against him.

"He's fine, just some virus kickin' his ass. We gave him the 'big kid' dose of medicine and I think it might've been a little much for him. He's about ready to pass out." Two-Bit nods, seeming to accept this answer.

"Ah I get it, still not quite ready to run with the big kids, huh Pone? Don't worry, you'll get 'em someday." Somewhere in the back of my mind I dimly register I should probably be embarrassed by this situation. I knew the gang still mostly saw me as a little kid and this definitely wasn't doing anything to disprove that theory. Also I had no idea how long we'd been in the bathroom but I hadn't stopped crying all that long ago and if Two-Bit had been awake for 15 minutes he'd probably heard a lot of stuff I didn't want him to, like Darry yellin', me gettin' popped then cryin' about it for ages after. But of anyone in the gang to see me in my current state, Two-Bit would be my first choice after Johnny. He'd probably still tease me about it but he wouldn't be mean and he'd mostly keep it between us. That was pretty much as good as I could hope for I guess.

"Wash your hands Two-Bit, don't be gross!" Soda cuts in, clearly sensing I was ready for the conversation to move away from me. The thermometer beeps as Two-Bit is turning on the tap and Darry reaches up to pull it out of my mouth.

"101," he told the room but mostly Soda. "Better but not great."

Soda shrugs. "We'll take it," he says simply and Darry nods. "Now for God's sake let's get this kid to bed and pray he sleeps until Thursday!"

"Try Saturday," Darry mumbles, lifting me up onto his hip again and tugging at the towel to make sure I stayed covered up. I really loved my big brother. "I dunno what to dress him in. Just briefs? He keeps saying he's cold but I don't want him getting hot again."

I lay my head down on Darry's shoulder, past caring that they're talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. They could put me to bed exactly as I was and I'd be the happiest kid alive.

"Yeh I guess. And put a sheet over him to keep the chill off?" Soda suggests, rubbing his eyes and looking like he was about as ready to call it a night as I was.

"Take a cold cloth with you and put it on the back of his neck. My mom always says that's the one thing she learnt from nursing school before she quit." Two-Bit chips in, turning away from the sink and wiping his hands on his jeans despite the hand-towel being right there.

"That sounds legit," Darry agrees, bouncing me in his arms much to my annoyance. "What do you say, buddy? You ready to go back to bed?"

I had so many bratty replies to that question but all I could do was sigh contentedly and resettle myself against his shoulder, not even caring when they all laughed at me.

"Hey Dar, at least we know what to give him when we really need him to behave!" Soda pipes up cheekily.

"Soda!" Darry snaps in a disapproving tone at the exact same time Two-Bit blurts out "Amen to that!" I knew I should defend myself but decided it could wait until the morning so instead I closed my eyes and let myself slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been raining on and off since lunchtime so Darry had decreed we were having a quiet Sunday afternoon inside. I was a little bummed out as Johnny and I had been planning to go watch Dally barrel race but perked up when Darry handed me the funnies from his Sunday paper. I settled down on my favourite spot on the floor, laying on my belly with my legs kicking up behind me so my feet could rest on the coffee table and my chin propped up on my hands.

Now you might be wondering why I didn't just sit on the couch like a normal person but being the youngest in a large family (and I was counting the gang as part of our family) meant that, growing up, I was always the first one to get booted out of my seat if someone older (and bigger) wanted to sit down. We only had the one couch and my Dad's (now Darry's) ancient recliner so space was definitely limited. When I was a little kid this basically meant I'd be lifted up out of my seat by whoever wanted to sit down then just settled back down on their lap. If my brothers were feeling mushy (Darry) or teasing (Soda) they still did this with me now, even though I thought I was way to old. Two-Bit would just sit right on top of me until I wriggled out from under him, Steve would kick and poke at me until I moved to give him space (even if it were just him and me on the couch because Steve can be kind of an asshole), Dally would just click his fingers in my general direction as he was walking up and I'd jump up quick smart because he wasn't above manually removing me and definitely wasn't gentle about it. Then of course there was Johnny who would just squish in beside me so the two of us were only taking up one spot on the couch and none of the older guys could say a thing about it.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is that a lot of the time, if it was more than just Darry, Soda and me in the living room, it was easier for me just to start off on the floor than get comfy on the sofa and then have to move anyway. I figured once I grew up a little more I could start to assert my dominance over a spot on the couch but right now I was still a kid, as Darry was always reminding me, and, much as I sometimes wished it didn't, that still meant something in our weird made-up family and I was smart enough to know when to pick my battles. If I was watching television I'd sit in front of the couch, most often leaning back against the legs of whoever had kicked me off in the first place but for reading, especially something big like the funnies or my world atlas, I liked to be in between the tv and the coffee table. It was the perfect spot not only for resting my feet back against the table but no one would tread on me since blocking the tv for even a second was a sure-fire way to get something thrown at your head in our house. Also if I stayed really still and quiet, the guys would sometimes forget I was even there and I'd get to overhear all kinds of juicy stuff about the neighbourhood and who was fighting who and who was going with who and a couple of times I'd even gotten to stay up way way later than I was normally allowed and I couldn't even get in trouble for it since no one had told me to go to bed. So if I had to be on the floor, this was definitely the best spot possible.

Since Dally was out racing and Johnny had wound up going with him despite the weather and Darry's protests that he should stay at the house with us, it was just Soda, Steve and Two-Bit watching some boxing match on the tv. Darry was reading his paper like an old man, glancing up every now and then when the guys would let out a holler after a particularly hard hit. I wasn't really interested in seeing someone beat the shit out of someone else when you could just walk down our street and see pretty much the same thing on a daily basis so I was content to sit with my comics. I liked looking at the way the characters were drawn and I'd sometimes copy them into the sketchbook I'd gotten last Christmas so I could make up my own strips just for fun. I can get pretty engrossed when I'm reading stuff and I guess Darry had called my name a few times before I looked up because he already sounded a little annoyed.

"Ponyboy! Move back from the tv set, I'm sick of gettin' on you about this! It's gonna screw up your eyes and would probably turn you deaf if you weren't half way there already!" Darry can never understand how I can get so involved in something that the rest of the world literally disappears. I told him once that maybe it was like that for him when he was playing football but I think it made him sad to think about that so now I mostly just try to ignore him when he gets on me about it.

I hear a snort behind me and without turning around I know it's coming from Steve Randle. "Deaf and dumb - whooee - we got ourselves a winner with this lil' boy that's for sure!" I hate - HATE - when Steve calls me that, only my brothers can because our Dad used to and I don't even like it when they do it. I'm too far away to kick out at Steve so I make a mental note to fart on his pillow next time he stays over in Soda's old room.

"Shut it, Randle," Darry snaps and the last thing I need is for him to be getting more riled up. "I ain't playin' wth you, Pone, do as your told and move back right now. I'm not gonna tell you again."

I really don't get what the big deal is as I'm not even looking at the television but I recognise Darry's tone so I wriggle back and forth on the carpet, hoping he'll think I've shuffled backwards and that'll be enough to appease him. It might've worked too if Soda hadn't stuck his big nose in - or more accurately his foot.

"Move properly, Pone," he muttered, not taking his eyes from the screen but somehow managing to poke me in the ribs with his foot. "You need to listen when Darry tells you to do stuff."

This seems to be a new thing with my brothers, putting up a united front when it comes to my discipline. Soda still sticks up for me if he thinks Darry is being unfair but he also backs him up a lot more than he used to as well. Like now, for example, even when what's happening has nothing to do with him. Not only does is annoy me because it feels like I'm being ganged up on but it also puts me in a shitty situation because if I do as I'm told after Soda tells me but not Darry then that just makes everything worse because Darry thinks I'm disrespecting him. But if I go ahead and ignore both my brothers then I really get in trouble so I'm basically screwed either way.

"Did he not move?" Darry asks the room incredulously and I suddenly realise the flaw in my plan. The view he has of me from his recliner isn't that great but the guys are all sat on the couch and will have definitely been able to tell that I just shifted from side to side a bit. I'm also starting to think that I might have underestimated just how serious Darry was about me moving from the television and it's always a mistake to underestimate Darry.

"Nope," Steve butts in again, popping the 'p' so I just know he's wearing a shit-eating grin. He loves it when I get in trouble. "He just wiggled his butt around like a dead fish."

I'm so busy scowling at Steve I don't notice Darry jump to his feet and shove the coffee table to one side. Sometimes he forgets his own strength and it's lucky Soda is sitting with his legs tucked up and Two-Bit and Steve pull theirs onto the couch just in time else it would've rammed straight into their shins.

"Woah, easy Superman!" Two-Bit calls out and I look back over my shoulder to see Darry standing in front of his chair with his hands on his hips and a furious look on his face.

"Get up right now!" He barks and I'm still so shocked that the coffee table that used to be in between us is now basically on the other side of the room that for a minute I can't do anything. "Now, Ponyboy!" He yells again and my brain finally decides to kick in but I guess I'm still not thinking straight because instead of getting up I open my stupid mouth.

"Nooooo!" I whine and Darry's face turns an even darker shade of red. "I didn't even do nothin'!"

"Exactly!" Two-Bit howls before doubling over with laughter. I hear a dull thud and figure Sodapop has hit him to shut him up but I don't even care because I hate him and Steve for sitting there gawking like this is the best tv show they've ever seen when actually it's my life.

"Just get up and walk your little ass to Darry, kid, then he can hand it to you, you can bawl your eyes out and take a nap then the rest of us can get back to watching the tube in peace!" I don't even have time to think before I've grabbed the closest thing, my school pencil case - luckily zipped up, and hurled it across the room at Steve with a throw Darry would be proud of at any other time but this. It hits Steve hard in the ribs and he looks mutinous. "Why you little-!"

He's cut off by Soda hollering "Ponyboy!" like I've just pulled a gun on the asshole he calls his best friend and I'm so mad he's not taking my side right now I can hardly stand it.

"Why are you yellin' at me?! I'm not the one gettin' rude or shovin' the furniture all over the room! Why am I always the only one who gets in trouble?!" Talking - or in this case shouting - back is a big no no with both my brothers so I guess this is what pushes Darry over the edge. I'm focused on Soda so don't see Darry coming for me but I sure as heck feel it when he grabs my ankle and drags me across the carpet until I'm at his feet. My shirt gets all rucked up around my chest and I can feel my stomach stinging as Darry hauls me up by my armpits.

"Enough!" He bellows and it's loud enough to cut though all the commotion so suddenly we're just left with the tv fight commentator. I reckon I'd happily trade places with either one of those competitors right about now because I can tell from the way Darry's looking at me that I am in Big Trouble. He grabs my right bicep and starts pulling me out of the room and towards the hallway. "Move, now!"

I go stumbling after him because it's either that or get my arm pulled clean off but I clearly don't move fast enough for him because he reaches back and brings his hand down hard across my behind. I yelp as the momentum lifts me up off the ground for a second and scurry forward to try and evade getting popped again. Of course I don't succeed and Darry manages to get three more swats in before we cross the threshold into his bedroom. I almost always get punished in either Darry's room or mine and Soda's - today I'm glad it's Darry's as his is closest to the living room and my butt is already stinging. I bring my hand back to try and rub some of the sting out as Darry kicks the door shut behind us and when he turns back to face me I can't help but glare at him a little reproachfully.

Back when our parents were alive I was as used to 'having a fire lit under my butt' as my brothers were, with Daddy claiming it was sometimes the only way to corral three boys from A to B in a timely manner. But for all the ways Darry was raising me in the same vein as my parents, he didn't tend to favour the quick casualness of a kick in the pants as my Dad had. I'd gotten used to him pulling me aside if he felt my misbehaviour was serious enough to warrant physical correction and he almost always gave me a few warnings (some may say too many) before he used his hand to get his point across. So I was feeling a little hurt and more than a little embarrassed at the way he'd basically just spanked me across the living room.

He meets my look and smirks. "You know that look don't work on me, kid." I want so badly to roll my eyes but manage to catch myself just in time because oh boy, would that have done for me. Darry brushes past me and sits on the bed, tugging his jeans up at the knees which is so reminiscent of my Dad it makes my heart skip. "Come on over here then, little boy, 'less you need my help again?"

I'm pretty sure he means that as a rhetorical question but I shake my head swiftly just in case and am standing in front him not two seconds later. He places his hands on my hips and levels me with one of his looks like he's trying to see into my brain then sighs before tugging me forward to stand between his knees.

"Now I'm not quite sure what went down out there, kiddo, but we're gonna have a talk about that later. Right now I'm more concerned with the all the shit you just pulled." I feel my brother's hands start to push my shirt up so he can have easier access to unbutton my jeans and I can't help but flinch back a little as his touch irritates the uncomfortable warmth that's been spreading across my stomach since he pulled me across the carpet. He frowns at my reaction and pushes me back a little so he can see more clearly. Holding my t-shirt up around my chest with his left hand he examines me for a minute before placing his right hand on my belly. It easily stretches from my ribcage to the top of my jeans and he must feel the heat there because his frown gets deeper. "Did I do that?" He asks after a long moment, moving his hand up and down as if he hopes to rub the redness away. I shrug then decide it's best to be honest and nod my head.

"It only hurts a little bit though," I reassure him, not wanting him to feel badly about it. I know it was an accident. He holds my gaze for a beat more before nodding his head and giving my stomach one last rub.

"Ok," he says decisively. "We'll get some cream on that later. Now…" He tugs me forward again so I'm right up against him and I feel his hands deftly flick open the button on my jeans. I'm probably crazy but I feel relieved that Darry's clicked back into his regular punishment mode - much as I don't want to get my butt beat there's a comfort in knowing the routine and accepting there's nothing to be done but let things run their course. "Are you allowed to raise your voice or get smart with anyone in this house?"

"No, Sir," I respond, my body tilting further towards Darry as he pulls my pants over my hips. I've always been spanked on my bare bottom, first by Daddy and now Darry. Soda's the only one who spanks me over my underwear but that's happened maybe twice in my whole life and always as a 'warm up' to Darry's punishment when I've really upset both my brothers. If I misbehave for Soda, he's usually pretty happy to just stick me in a corner until Darry can deal with me.

"Are you allowed to throw things at our friends when they make you angry?" Darry's continued questioning brings me back to the present and I realise my jeans are now around my ankles.

"No, Sir," I repeat, putting my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I step out of my pants. I'll kick them off anyway so it's easier to just get rid of them at the beginning.

"And are you allowed to ignore me when I tell you to do something?" I can tell by the tone of his voice that this is the thing that's pissed Darry off the most. He cocks one eyebrow as he waits for my reply.

"No, Sir," I whisper, biting my lip as I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Damn right you're not," Darry confirms as he yanks my underwear down to my knees with one tug. I lower my gaze in embarrassment, more so at how I'd behaved then my nakedness. While I didn't love having my pants and underwear taken down like a little kid, Darry was my brother, it wasn't like he hadn't seen everything before. Plus it was only me and him in the room so it's not like I had to worry about trying to look tuff or anything. Darry had exactly zero time for that and had no problem reminding me.

I also got why it happened this way - it was as if I lost a layer of whatever anger or bravado I'd felt when I'd misbehaved with each piece of clothing, so when it was finally time to go over Darry's knee I was ready to accept my punishment and focus solely on being sorry. I'm not saying I was always as compliant as I was being right now but I guess it was nice to know that Darry always took the time with my punishments. "Now I'm gonna tan your hide until you are one very sorry little boy, then you're going to apologise to everyone for disrupting their afternoon, eat a quick bit of dinner then straight to bed. I'm done with you talking back and disobeying me, Ponyboy Michael, and the quicker you get that into your head the better for you."

Darry paused in his lecture to pick me up and position me over his knee. He let me squirm around and adjust myself for a minute before placing his hand on my exposed bottom to still me. I wrapped one of my arms around his left leg and grabbed a fistful of sheets in my other, hoping they'd not only give me some comfort but help me keep still. Darry didn't hold back when he spanked and one of his pet peeves was having to disrupt his rhythm to move me back into position. He began to gently tap my butt, gradually increasing the weight behind each swat and I couldn't help but drum my feet against the floor in anticipation. I was ready to get this over with and have all be forgiven.

"You're a smart kid, Ponyboy, and that means I know you can make smart choices." Darry continued, pausing in his tapping to massage my lower back a bit. He could tell I was tense and wanted me to loosen up some, but the day I felt relaxed waiting for a spanking from my big brother was the day hell would freeze over. Luckily he was just about done with my talking to so I didn't have to wait much longer. "I expect more from you." He waited from me to nod my head before bringing his hand down hard across my poor bottom.

Darry always delivered on his promises and I was the sorriest kid that had ever lived by the time he let me up off his lap. For the latter part of my spanking he'd tipped me forward so the undercurve of my bottom and tops of my thighs were exposed and really gone to town on those sensitive areas. He only did that when he felt I'd really crossed a line and wanted me to carry a punishment with me so I was more than ready to jump into his lap (the right way up this time) and sob out all my hurt when he'd finally finished with me.

"You spanked me too hard!" I wailed into his chest, still in the throes of the spanking so not thinking well.

"Hush now, you got exactly what you deserved. Little boys who've been raised right don't talk back or get rude when they're mad and ain't I raising you up right?" I sniffed, not sure how I wanted to respond to that question. Darry jostled me in his arms a little, wanting me to reply.

"But I wasn't the only one who got rude! It ain't fair that I'm the only one who gets in trouble just because I'm a kid!" I felt Darry's chest rise and fall with a sigh and then his hand smoothing my hair back from my forehead.

"What are I always telling you, huh? You can't control what other people do but you can control…" He trails off, wanting me to finish off for him.

"What I do." I parrot obediently. Darry's repeated that phrase to me so many times I could recite it in my sleep. He nods and kisses my head.

"Good boy. And I know it's hard babe, but that's why we're workin' on it. You're an emotional kid and that's a great great thing but sometimes feelin' so much can get you into trouble and it's my job to teach you ways to handle all that feelin', ok?" I nodded against his chest, hiccuping a little as I tried to reign in my crying. I knew I was lucky to be growing up in a family like mine where being sensitive wasn't considered a flaw that needed to be stamped out of me. No one had ever told me to 'suck it up' or 'be a man' like I'd heard Johnny's Dad scream at him. Actually not just Johnny's Dad…

"Steve didn't have no one to teach him that, huh?" I say quietly, wiping at my face. Darry's quiet for a moment which basically means yes, but he's big on keeping me shielded from the darker things in life so he doesn't like me prying.

"That's none of our business," he states firmly, pulling my chin so I'm looking up at him. "What matters is that he's a member of our family and your brother's best friend so you need to show him the same respect and care that you show the rest of the gang. I know he gets at you and believe me I'm gonna have words with him about that if Sodapop hasn't already ripped him a new one but you need to learn not to rise to the bait." He tapped my butt three times as he said the last words and I squirmed uncomfortably. "And if you ever, EVER, throw something out of anger again I swear I will pull down your pants and spank your butt right then and there in front of God and whomever else. You understand me?"

"Yessir," I respond quickly, knowing Darry doesn't make idle threats and that I'd probably shrivel up and die if he were to carry out this one.

"Which brings me to another thing," he continued, turning me in his arms so I was facing him more directly and could no longer hide my face in his shirt. "I do not appreciate you gettin' sneaky and actin' like you've done what I told you to do when you haven't. That's lyin', Ponyboy and you know how I feel about that." I guess he's expecting some kind of answer but I don't know what to say so just look down at my hands as they play with the hem of his shirt. "Or maybe you don't and you need to go back over my knee for a little reminder, huh?!"

That sure has me looking up quick smart and I throw myself against him and wrap my arms around his neck so he can't flip me over. "No! I remember, I don't need no reminder, Darry! I'm sorry!"

"Mm-hmm," Darry hugs me to him so I know I'm safe for now. "Well in that case you wanna tell me what was goin' through your head out there? Because you must've known you were playin' with fire, kid. What was so important?" I sniffed, taking time to think before answering. Darry rubbed my back slowly, letting me take my time.

"That's my spot," I said eventually, after I'd come to the realisation that that was what had upset me so much in the first place. "If I have to move than I ain't got one no more and…and…I want a spot."

"Whaddya mean a spot? A spot I front of the tv?" Darry keeps on rubbing my back and I feel like he's at least taking me kind of seriously so I don't mind explaining it further for him.

"You have your recliner and the guys all get to sit on the couch but I'm the youngest so I have to be on the floor and that's the best spot but now I can't even be in that one anymore!" I feel fresh tears welling up in my eyes and I guess this whole thing is upsetting me more than I realised. I bury my face into Darry's neck and he starts gently smoothing the back of my hair.

"Ok, don't go gettin' yourself all worked up. I think I get what the problem is. I'll talk with the guys, get them to be a bit more considerate about kickin' you off the couch. And I understand that you like that spot and you get comfy there but I worry about the tv makin' your nightmares worse, babe. All that noise and flashing images - especially before bed - I think it gets your brain all riled up and then you dream more. And that's the last thing we need, right?"

"Yeah," I mumble in agreement, playing with the open button at the neck of his shirt. "But it's best there because I can lean my feet back on the coffee table. People yell at me if I just have them in the air because it gets in the way of them watchin'."

"Well then how about we just move the coffee table back a bit? Then you can shuffle back too and everyone's happy. And in the future if you get booted off the couch and you don't feel like being on the floor, you can always come and sit with me in the recliner, ok?"

"But I'm too big for that," I mumble.

"Too big for what?"

"Sittin' on your knee!"

"Uh-huh," Darry's voice drips with irony as he bounces his left leg up and down to emphasis the fact that I am, in fact, sitting on his knee this very moment.

"Quit!" I mutter, squirming as it reignites the fire in my behind. "It's not the same! I don't want the gang to make fun of me. I'm not a baby."

"No you're not but you are still a kid and I never want you to feel like you can't get what you need from me or Soda because you're embarrassed in front of the guys. They know better than to get at you about that kind of stuff but if for some reason they did, you tell me and I'll deal with it. I won't have you sitting by yourself on the floor just because you're worried about what our friends might say. I want you sittin' with me, ok?" Darry sounds like he's getting a bit worked up so I quickly nod my head. I know it's a big deal to him that Soda and I are happy with our living situation and he'd take up for either of us in a hot second if anyone, gang or not, ever made us feel uncomfortable or tense at the house.

"Ok," I say and settle my head back down on Darry's shoulder, ready to be done with talking now and just enjoy my post-spanking comfort.

"Ok," Darry agrees, kissing the top of my head. We sit quietly and cuddle for the next few minutes until I've just about calmed down. "Alright kiddo, let's get this show on the road before you pass out on me. I want you to at least eat some dinner before bed and you still have some apologies to make."

I sign into his shoulder but don't protest as he stands up and settles me on his hip. I feel him tug my underwear off my feet where they'd gotten caught during my spanking and throw them into his laundry basket. I expect him to turn left down the hallway as we leave his room but instead Darry turns right towards the living room.

"Darry!" I hiss, reaching behind me to try and pull my shirt down in a panic. "What are you doing?!" He shushes me and turns his body to the side so I stay hidden behind the wall but he can stick his head round the corner to call into the living room.

"Hey Soda, can you check on dinner for me? Meatloaf should be cooked through by now but the potatoes need mashin' and you'll have to look in the refrigerator for a vegetable. We're just finshin' up back here and I wanna get him in bed right after we eat."

"Sure, Dar," Soda responds easily and I hear the sound of him getting up from the couch.

"Oh and can you grab me the burn ointment from Mama's medicine box while you're there please?"

"Ok…" My brother replies, sounding confused now. I'm still a little worried Darry's forgotten that I'm naked from the waist down and will do something awful like walk out to meet Soda half way so start tugging at his shirt to get his attention.

"Darry I'm not wearin' anything!" I whisper shout and he rolls his eyes at me.

"We'll be in y'all's room, Soda!" He calls over his shoulder and much to my relief begins walking back down the hallway. Once there he lets me down in front of the bed and starts rummaging through the bed sheets in search of my pyjamas. "Why can't y'all just put your things away properly like I tell you?" He mutters, but I can tell he's not really mad. Soda taught me that sometimes Darry just likes to bitch about stuff for the sake of it, but I must never ever ever repeat that to Darry. He must've eventually found my shorts because they land on my head a second later. "Put those on and take your shirt off. I wanna get cream on that rug burn soon as Pepsi gets his-"

He's cut off by Sodapop swinging into the room, a bottle of lotion held triumphantly up in the air.

"You called, oh great one, and I delivered," he declares pompously and I can't help but break into a big grin at his antics. My brother is crazy with a capital C and I love him to bits and pieces.

"About time," Darry gripes but I can tell he's smiling too. "Help your brother get dressed, please, then rub it on his stomach. I don't know what he's done with his sleep shirt but I swear it's not in this bed…"

"Just give him mine," Soda says dismissively, before kneeling down in front of me and giving me a wink. "Now this lotion is going on your belly, huh? That's a new one. I thought Darry had gone soft in his old age and was gonna put it on your butt!"

"Soda!" I whine, punching him lightly on the shoulder as holds out my shorts for me to step into.

"I'm just teasing ya, kid. We both know Darry's gonna be a hardass until the day he dies!" He pulls my shorts up over my hips and I can't help but hiss as the fabric touches my behind. Soda straightens up to peer over my shoulder, tugging the elastic away at the back so he can see my butt. He grimaces and squeezes my shoulder sympathetically. "Case in point."

"Soda…" Darry warns, straightening up with my brother's sleep shirt in his hand. He moves behind me and starts pulling my shirt up. "Don't start."

"I'm not!" Soda protests, squeezing out a dollop of lotion. "I'm just being a caring older brother! Now this is gonna be cold and might sting a little, Pone. Goodness knows how you managed to do this to yourself!"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled him across the floor like that." Darry ruffles my hair a little before kissing my head. "Sorry, kiddo." I nod and reach back to give one of his hands a squeeze. I know Darry can sometimes be rough without meaning to be.

"Ah now the truth comes out! I think Darry needs a lesson in thinking before he acts, don't you Ponyboy?"

"Yeah. Shame there's no one around to spank his butt!" Even though I've just been punished, with Soda in the room I feel like I'm more likely to get away with being a bit cheeky. Soda busts out laughing like I knew he would and Darry flicks my ear but not hard so I know he's ok with the joke too.

"Lucky for you guys I'm a 'do as I say not as I do' guardian, huh?" He quips, giving my ear a gentle tug for good measure.

"Lucky for us you're a guardian at all!" Soda cracks, widening his eyes at us in mock-horror at the underlying meaning of his words.

I hear Darry tut behind me but have no more time to think on it as a second later he yanks my shirt up over my head. Leaving it covering my face, he vigorously rubs all over my head like he's drying my hair with a towel. Soda slaps a handful of lotion onto my stomach and starts spreading it around. Now keep in mind that I'm ticklish as all get out and I can tell Soda's deliberately ghosting his fingers across my belly to get to all my most sensitive spots.

"He all good, Soda?" Darry asks after a solid minute of both my brothers ignoring my muffled pleas for mercy.

"Hmm…" Soda hums, dragging out the word like he's thinking, his fingers still running over my skin traitorously.

"I'm good, Soda! Tell Darry I'm good!" I shout and through the fabric I can see Soda tilt his head to the side in mock confusion.

"Did you hear something, Dar?" He wonders aloud and Darry leans forward, his head right next to mine.

"I thought I heard a little boy saying he's good, but that can't be our little brother, can it Soda?" I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breathe and it's even better now Darry's playing along. He doesn't always join in with me and Soda when we get silly like this.

"I dunno, Darry. Our kid can be good sometimes but other times he can be kind of a brat so…" He sits back on his knees and shrugs his shoulders like he's just so confused and I hold my breath, wondering what's going to happen next.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out!" Darry declares and a second later my shirt is pulled away from my head with a flourish. By the static-y sound it makes and the way Sodapop's grin is almost splitting his face in half, I can tell my hair is sticking up in every direction like I've just been electrocuted.

I turn to face Darry and he's looking mighty pleased with himself. "Oh yeah," he decrees, nodding his head as if confirming something to himself. "It's definitely our kid."

Soda cracks up and I screw my nose up at Darry, pretending to be annoyed when really I just love him so so much. He winks at me and chucks me under my chin as I push away Soda's hand that's creeping up towards my armpit to start tickling me again. I know I must look ridiculous with my hair all over the place but as it's just my big brothers here I don't mind too much. I've pretty much given up any hope of them ever taking me seriously anyway so I might as well let them have their fun.

"Oh Pone, you're something else, kid!" Soda brings his hands up like he's holding a camera and pretends to take a photo of me. I stick my tongue out at him and a second later he's pulled me tight against his chest and is squeezing the life out of me. "I love you so so much, honey. Even when you throw a fit on the living room floor and yell at my best friend!"

He reaches behind to pat my butt as he says the last part and I squirm against him, not thrilled that he's bringing up my behaviour again after Darry's already punished me. My big brother obviously feels the same because after a moment he gently grabs my shoulders and pulls me back from Soda's hold.

"It's been dealt with, Soda. He's gonna apologise to Steve and Two-Bit, sit on his sore butt to eat some dinner then have an early bedtime. I think you maybe need to have a little chat with your best friend as well, by the way. I don't like him winding Pony up and getting involved in things that ain't none of his business." Despite messing it up not five minutes ago Darry was already smoothing my hair back down into something somewhat acceptable. I don't think he even realised he was doing it.

"Don't sweat it, Superman. Stevie and I already had that 'little chat' and he's got the dead arm to prove it!" Soda declared cheerfully, pushing back onto his feet. "Alrighty, I'm gonna let you guys finish up in here and go check on dinner. I told Two-Bit to keep an eye on the meatloaf so it's probably burnt to a crisp by now." He leant forward to plant one final sloppy kiss on my forehead before heading out. "Oh and make sure to wash his face, Dar!" He called back over his shoulder and I reached my hand up to my cheek self-consciously.

"It's just tear stains, bub." Darry assured me, grabbing Soda's sleep shirt from beside him on the bed and turning me around to face him. "Arms up."

I did as I was told and let Darry tug the shirt over my head. It's pretty loose fitting on Sodapop so I was practically swimming it in. It came down to just above my knees and I realised I probably could've spared my butt the extra irritation and gotten away with not wearing any shorts at all.

Darry must've read my mind because he shook his head as he tugged on the shirt to straighten the neckline. "Don't even think about it, kiddo. You're sitting at the table to eat your dinner and that requires underwear."

"Why?" I asked, not trying to be difficult but genuinely curious. Going bare-butt with gang around seemed pretty risky anyway, especially when they were so fond of grabbing me in headlocks and play-fighting.

"Because it's not proper," he said in his 'no arguments' voice, standing up from his seat on the bed and swinging me into his arms. "Now let's get you washed up before Soda and Two-Bit burn the house down."

In the bathroom he made me drink a glass of water to re-hydrate after all my crying and I let him run a wash cloth over my face a couple of times before squirming away. From the quick glance I got of myself in the mirror my eyes were still red and I guess looked pretty pitiful standing before him with my hair all mussed up and Soda's shirt slipping off my shoulder because he sighed before holding out his hand for me to take. I only hesitated for a second before reaching out and placing my hand in his and together we walked out to the living room.

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! If anyone has any requests for scenarios they would like to read about just send me a pm or mention your idea in a review._

 _Lots of you seem to be wondering how old Ponyboy is in this story and to be honest I didn't give it much thought when I started writing so I guess he can be whatever age you want him to be?!_

 _Hope that's helpful!_

 _Pollen_


End file.
